The Untold Story Of Belle McFay
by nacheell
Summary: This is the story that they never told but was always there about the one who was there for it all. Belle McFay the girl who started it all and seen it all. The one who seen it from beginning to end. See her story throughout the Marvel time line and who will she fall in love with. OCx? You decide...
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** **HEY GUYS THIS IS SOMETHING THAT I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THE LONGEST AND THOGUHT THAT IT WAS TIME TO PUT IT ON HERE SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. ^_^**

 **Chapter 1**

My story isn't a pretty one… Pretty… I hate that word… It all started with my mother. My father thought that she was a pretty little harlot, and decided to take her as his own, only to get tired of her after I come along. I came into this world with two older brothers; Victor and James, although James didn't know. James was always a sick boy, and I couldn't really see him as an older brother. It was Victor who took care of me even when our father didn't. Then it happens, it was the day that I changed the rest of my life. It was dark and I was hiding from my mother and her guest. I hated this part… the part where I act like I didn't exist… in hope that her male guest wouldn't find me hidden under my bed. The sounds of footsteps come closer to my hiding spot. I even cover my mouth so they wouldn't even hear the sound of my breathing. It came closer to her room then the door opens.

"Belle," she immediately knew who it was. She climbs from under her bed and into her brothers Victor's arms. "There's my Belle," he said. "Come were going to see James"

"But he's sick," she said.

"And that's why he needs our company," they both left the house without being seen and went to see James. They sat in a room with James. Victor was messing with his nails while Belle sat closer to Victor. She fears that James "father" would come in and yell at her once more for being close to James.

"Your always sick," Victor said.

"I thought we were supposed to be nice?" Belle as only to get a shrug in return from Victor.

"You were sick when you were my age"

"I'm not sick and I'm two years younger than you," then the door open and his "father" came into the room. Belle immediately hid behind Victor.

"Evening sir"

"Evening," Belle said in a small voice.

"Evening Victor, I didn't realize that the both of you were still here," he said.

"We're just keeping James company"

"I see," he walks over to James to see if he was alright then a bunch of noise came from downstairs. "Your fathers drunk go see that he makes it home."

"Its not my name he's calling sir," then he got up from James side and ran down stairs. The next thing they heard was the adults yelling and then a gun shot. James ram from his bed with us quickly behind him. He ran down the stairs. It was sudden first James grieving for his father them he grew claws and stab him. Then he ran.

"We're going"

"But my…"

"I'm not leaving you here with her so you can become like her," Victor said. "Come I'll keep you safe but we have to go," he took her hand and they ran after James. Victor was faster and he was able to stop him.

"I didn't mean it, I didn't…"

"Yes, you did, he deserves it"

"James," she went over to him and held his hand. "It's okay."

"We're family James. Me you and Belle we have to stick together; we have to protect each other." He puts his hands on James shoulders. "We have to be hard now so that no one will be able to touch us."

"I want to go home"

"We can't…the three of us will stick together no matter what and take care of anyone who gets in our way, can you do that little brother?" James shook his head as his hand tighten in Belle grip. The sound of dogs and men can be heard in the distance.

"They're coming"

"Victor"

"Can you two run?" We both shook our head yes, "Good keep on running and don't look back."

We ran and ran, we didn't even stop, when we stop hearing the voices of men and dogs. It's been years and we haven't stop running but then I got sick. We had to stop. Victor went to find shelter while James look after me. It was a couple of days before I saw Victor again. I don't know if he came back to check on us, I was in and out of consciousness. It was two days till I notice Victor. He picks me up and travels into an abandon house. I was laid on a piled of blankets.

"Victor!"

"James, why are you yelling?"

"Belle"

"Bella," Victor said, "look at your hands," When she looks, she couldn't say anything. She knows her brothers were different but now she herself was different.

" _Cup your hands together,"_ Belle looks around but didn't see anyone else but Victor and James in the little cottage. _"Put your hands together child,"_ she looks again.

"Belle," then she looks at Victor, the voice wasn't coming from them nor did they hear the voice. What else could she do but listen to it. She puts her hands together and sudden the gold on her body move to her hands the slowly it starts to form gold coins. It quickly overflowed her hands and fell on her lap. Then when all of the gold was off her skin she had a lap full of gold coins.

"Belle…"

"We're rich," she said.

"Are you okay?" James asks.

"Yep, I feel better than I have in weeks"

"Good… can you do it again?" she puts her hand together but this time only one was able to appear out of her hand.

"It's okay Belle, you did good, come let's go"

They travel only stopping when they needed to. Over the years Belle had control over her powers and was able to hide them from all those who weren't her brothers. It wasn't until February of 1942 that everything change.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** **HEY GUYS THIS IS SOMETHING THAT I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THE LONGEST AND THOGUHT THAT IT WAS TIME TO PUT IT ON HERE SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. ^_^**

 **Chapter 2**

February 1942. Was the day I thought my world would end as well begin.

"I can't believe that you guys are leaving me here"

"We'll be back before you know it," James said.

"It's not like anything will hurt us," Victor said.

"You're not invincible Victor," she sighs. "Just try not to get yourself killed," Belle hug the both of them and watch as they left with there unit, it wasn't until she was by herself that she final went to a café. She sat down at the counter. Soon a strawberry shake appears before her.

"You look thirsty," she looks up and see a tall dark hair man. "The name is James Barnes. But my friends call me Bucky. Actually me and a friend were just about to grab something to eat and I just couldn't take my eyes off of you since the moment you walk in." she looks over at his friend. He had light brown blond hair and blue eyes. Compare to her dark midnight black hair and blue eyes. There was a hint of blush on his face. "So I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me."

Belle smiles at him.

"Do you have something I can write with?" Bucky took a pen out of his pocket and handed it to her. She started to write something down. "Thanks for the pen but I'm more of a chocolate person," she got up from the table with the napkin and went over to his friend and grabs his hand. "Hey there, I'm Belle," she puts the napkin in his hand. "I'll see you later." When she left the café she looks over her shoulder she saw him reading the napkin. She walks down the street to her house and then turns on the lights.

" _Smooth move Belle,"_ she looks over and see Hades by the window.

"Hades what do I own this visit"

" _Can I visit my own spawn?"_

"Spawn? Yesterday, I was an offspring… these littles visit are getting old, so just tell me what you want, I have a date."

" _A pretty little thing, you have become maybe more than your mother"_

"Hades!" she yells.

" _Yes, yes I'm getting there, this war you're going to be a part of it"_

"This war has taken my brother away. I think that I'm a part of it enough," she said. "And unless you can turn me into to a guy I don't see how that can happen."

" _Don't worry, I want to see everything that happen in your mind, so,"_ he snaps his fingers. _"now you have all the information you need."_

"So what now?"

" _Go on and have your date,"_ he said then disappear into the darkness. When she turns to the clock she notices the time and went to change her clothes once she was done she went back to the café. This time there was only a few people there and she look around and didn't see the guy. She sat down at a booth and waited. It was about ten to fifteen minutes before he came in the café, when he saw her the look of shock was written all over his face. He made his way over to the booth and sat down.

"You know you might be the first person that ever kept me waiting," she said with a smile.

"Sorry, I was late. I didn't know if this was a joke or not"

"No, it's good for a change waiting, so don't apologize plus I much prefer to go on a date with you than your friend…. Speaking of which I never got your name?"

"Steve… Steve Rogers"

"Belle McFay"

"Belle is that short for something?"

"No, but my older brother often calls me Bella, but it's just Belle. My mother was sort of a romantic and love the name Belle because it means beauty."

"Well you are beautiful, I mean you look great, I mean," she started to laugh. "Sorry"

"It's okay, Steve, I'll take it as a complement," she said. "How about we just talk about each other to get to know one another."

"Sure"

"Good, I'll start first," she said. "I'm the only girl in my family. I'm also the youngest…"

And that's how it started the both of us became quick friends although feeling started to develop in me I didn't want to be the one to do something. To take our relationship to the next level. Before I knew it a year passes. Victor and James were doing fine at lease in James letters. They haven't die yet which is a small blessing itself. But I was starting to worry not for them, which is a first for me but I was worry for Steve. With the war going on he wanted to be more and more a part of it. But couldn't because of his health reason. Today, Steve was supposed to come over but never showed up. It wasn't until a called that she got later from Bucky that she would be able to see him. She went to met up spot with her friend and waited for Bucky and Steve to show up. Her friend Maggie was keeping her company.

"Hey Bucky," she waves as soon she look over she saw a guilt look at Steve face.

"Belle…" she went and grabs Steve's hand.

"Come on we'll miss the show," she said as they all enter the World Exposition of Tomorrow. They started to look at all the exhibit then went to see Starks show with the flying car, but it ends up crashing. Suddenly she heard footsteps and when she turned around she saw Steve walk away so she went to catch up to him.

"You really don't know the meaning of a double date do you?"

"Belle, you guys go have fun I'll catch up with you"

"Steve it won't be fun without you. Please"

"Go have fun, Belle"

"Is being in this war so important for you?"

"You think I can't do it?"

"Oh, I know you can, I just don't want you to die!" she yelled. "I already have to worry about my brother dying every day. But if something were to happen to you."

"I'm willing to take that chance!" a light bulb busted starting a fire and soon someone put it out.

"Hey there you are we're going dancing," Bucky said to them.

"Forget it Bucky, I'm going home," she turns around and walk away.

"Belle!" Bucky calls out. "Steve really"

"Can you see that she okay?"

"Sure just don't do anything stupid"

"How can I? All the stupid is leaving with you," he said.

Meanwhile, Belle walk down the street then a drunk came up to her.

"What is a little lady like you doing in the dark all alone?"

"Leave me be, this will be your only warning," she said but the man puts his hand on her. She went and head butted him then twist his arm.

"I would listen to the girl and walk away," Bucky said.

"Bucky, what are you doing here?"

"Just making sure that you're okay?"

"Thanks but I just want to be alone," she said as she continues to walk home that night.

 **AN: HELLO EVERYONE IM BACK JUST LETTING YOU KNOW THAT IM GOING TO TRY TO GET BACK INTO THE GAME SO MONDAY WILL BE MY AVENGER STORY AND ARROW SHOW. TUESDAY WILL BE FAIRY TAIL AND FLASH. WENESDAY WILL BE DRAGONBALL. THURSDAY WILL BE OHSHC. FRIDAY IS YOUNG JUSTICE. SATURDAY WILL BE JUSTICE LEAGUE. FINALLY SUNDAY WILL BE… NARUTO. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** **HEY GUYS THIS IS SOMETHING THAT I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THE LONGEST AND THOGUHT THAT IT WAS TIME TO PUT IT ON HERE SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. ^_^**

 **Chapter 3**

It's been weeks since I last saw either Bucky or Steve. I kept to myself trying not to cause any attention to myself trying not to. So I only been going out when I needed to sending more and more letters until yesterday when I got a letter from Victor telling her to stop sending them letters. It wasn't like she was by their side. She seen the cover of the newspaper but something about that man seems so familiar. As she was looking at the newspaper, she went to the front door where she heard knocking. When she answers it she saw the same man from the newspaper.

"Belle…"

"Steve"

"Yeah," he said. "Can I come in?" Belle moves to the side.

"What the hell happen to you?"

"An experiment," he said. "But now I can do something good for my country."

"Why because you have a new body now"

"Yes… Why did I even bother?" Steve was just about to leave but she went and wraps her hands around his waist.

"Sorry I didn't want to fight," she said. "I'm just worry about you"

"I know but I have to try"

"Well, then I'll try to"

"Huh?"

"I don't want to be on the other side of the phone call waiting to know if you die or not so I'll be coming with," she said.

"Belle, you're being silly?"

"My friend just said that their singer just cancels on them, and ask if I could step in and I said yes." The next day, Belle was dress in her red white and blue then she walks over to Steve. "You okay?"

"I don't think I can do this?"

"You have it much easier than me, I mean look at what I'm wearing?" she said. Steve's looks at her up and down at her. A blush start to form on her face.

"You look great"

"Thanks, want to get something to eat after," she smiles.

"Sure," she went line up with the rest of the girls, then Steve came through the curtain.

" _Who's strong and brave here to save the American way"_

"Not all of us can storm a beach or drive a tank but there is still a way we can help."

" _Who vows to fight like a man, for what's right, night and day?_

"Series E defense bonds. Each one you buy is a bullet in the barrel of your best guy's gun."

" _Who will campaign door to door for America? Carry the flag shore to shore for America? From Hoboken to Spokane. The star spangled man with a plan. We can't ignore there's a threat and a war we must win."_

"Each one you buy is a bullet in the barrel of your best guy's gun"

" _Who'll hang a noose on the goose stepping goons from Berlin? Who will redeem? Heed the call for America? Who'll rise or fall give its all for America? Who here to prove that we can? The star-spangled man with the plan?"_

"We all know this is about trying to win the war. We can't do that without bullets and bandages, tanks and tents. That's where you come in. Every bond you but will help protect someone you love. Keep our boys armed and ready, and the Germans will think twice trying to get the drop on us." An actor dress as Hitler try to get Steve but end up getting punch by him.

" _Stalwart and steady and true, forceful and ready to defend the red, white and blue. Who'll give the Axis the sack and is smart as a fox? Far as an eagle will soar know what we're fighting for. Who waked the giant that napped in America? We know it no one but Captain America. Who'll finish what they began? Who'll kick the Krauts to Japan? The star spangled man with a plan!"_

They travel from city to city singing the same song over and over again until the got to Italy. The crowd boo Steve off the stage. The girls ran back out on stage and just as Belle pass him, she grabs his arm and gave him a squeeze before singing the song once again. Once it was over she went to Steve pulling his arm.

"Come on, their someone I want you to meet," she leads him to a tent. "James," the tent opens revealing a tall man with short dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. "Victor," she went and hugs him. "I thought you were on your way to Berlin."

"I'll be leaving tomorrow," he looks at Steve. "You brought twinkle toes with you.

"Be nice," she walks inside pulling Steve along with. "James," she went and hugs him.

"What are you wearing?"

"Costume, anyways James, Victor this is Steve Roger, Steve these are my older brothers Victor and James."

"Nice to meet you both," he shakes James hand.

"It's nice to meet you," James said. "You been taking care of my little sister"

"Yes, sir"

"The famous Captain America or is it Mr. Roger," Victor said then he grabs his arms and look at Belle. "I got it, I'll be nice. It's nice to meet you Steve hope she hasn't cause you any problems."

"Not at all"

"We can't say long"

"Yeah," Victor hugs Belle, "Stay sage Bella"

"I will," she hugs James.

"Take care of her Steve"

"Will do sir." As they step out of the tent they walk side by side until someone stops in front of them.

"Hello Steve," they look up and see a women in uniform.

 **AN: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE ^-^.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own the avengers nor do I own any of its characters the only characters that I do own is the characters that I created for this story. Please R &R**

 **Chapter** **4**

"Hi"

"Hi," she said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Officially, I'm not here at all," she said. "And your friend?"

"Oh, uhm this is Belle," he said. "Belle this is Agent Carter"

"This is Belle, I heard so much about you"

"Really, because I heard nothing about you"

"Yes… well I was hoping to talk to Steve for a moment," she said.

"You can talk trust me I'm good with secrets," Belle said.

"It will only take a minute Belle, I'll be back," he said.

"Sure," she went into the tent with the other girls. She was waiting for him to come back in his dressing room. Belle never like the rain it always mess with her senses, so when someone came in the room she didn't know until some one put a cloth on her face, and everything went dark.

* * *

Back with Steve, he just came with a whole bunch of capture men. Two came through the crowd heading straight at Steve.

"Vicptor calm down," when Steve turns to see Victor but was only met with Victor fist.

"Where is she twinkle toes?" Victor said before James pulled him off of him.

"Go back to your station Sargent," it took a couple of people to pull Victor away.

"What just happen?"

"After you left, a Miss Belle was taken by Hydra," Agent Carter said.

"How do you know it was…" Agent Carter pulled out a small metal that had the symbol of Hydra on it.

"Her station was a mess but this was perfectly in place on top," she said. "We think that they were after you." She gave him a picture of Belle and him in there uniform. "You were gone so they took the next best thing."

"Belle"

* * *

Belle woke up in a room she was tide to a chair. There were only two guards standing at the door.

"Hello, where am I?" they didn't answer. "Can you let a girl loose, I swear I wont bite," no answer. "Fine then lets see how long you live without your heart." She stare at one of the men suddenly he grabs his chest and blood started to flow out of his eyes, nose and ears until he collapse on the floor. "So you want to let me out… Fine your next…"

* * *

Steve walk up to Victor and James who were throwing back beer after beer.

"Gentlemen…"

"Do yourself a favor twinkle toes and walk away, kid," Victor said.

"I came to make an offer"

"What kind of offer?" James ask.

"The kind to get Belle back," they both look up. "I'm putting together a team."

* * *

Your brothers been very busy along with Captain America," Red Skull said. Belle was sitting in a room blind folded.

"Poor little boy so afraid of a women that he had to blind folded her."

"I think you underestimate me Miss McFay, now I have others things to do now think about the deal I offer you"

It was a day, maybe it was mere hours or days but I didn't know what would happen until they move me to a table and started to scream. The liquid that they pour into her body.

"Apo ton our ano (from the heaven)… kai sta vathi tis kolasis… (and to the depths of hell) Se diatazo (I command you)… Ela piso (come forth) Kai na prostatefsei to paidi sas… (and protect your child)

The room became pitch black and in moments you can hear the screams through out the room. The ties of the table were undone. She was pick up and sat on the floor. When she was on solid ground she threw up.

"That's it child, let it all out"

"Prostatepste… paidiou sas… (protect you child) Prostatepste… paidiou sas… prostatepste… paidiou sas," those words she repeated over and over again.

Back in London, Steve was sitting alone in a bar all by himself until Agent Carter came up to him.

"It wasn't your fault," she said.

"Did you read the report?"

"Yes"

"Then you know that's not true."

"You did everything you could. Do you believe in your friend? Did you respect him? Then stop blaming yourself. Allow Barnes the dignity of his choice," she said. "He dam well thought you were worth it."

"Its not just Bucky"

"Belle"

"Its been weeks and were no where close to finding her," he said. "She was my girl… Damn, I didn't even get the chance to tell her that she was mine and because of all this I might not be able to… Victor might kill me if I don't find her," he said. "I'm going after Schmidt. I'm not gonna stop until all of Hydra is dead or captured."

"You wont be alone"

* * *

Belle was pulled up from the floor and brought out to the room. She heard voices talking.

"But there are limits," Schmidt said. "Good you're here. I think you know my guest."

"Belle!" she looks up to the sound of the voice and he saw how she looks. "What did you do to her?"

"Not much," he said. "A strong women you have able to take down some of my men but she became weak after the little experiment she had." He tried to move. "So what makes you so special?"

"Nothing, I'm just a kid from Brooklyn," Schmidt started to hit Steve.

"Steve!"

"Don't move!" Schmidt yelled, "try anything and he will die."

"I'm fine Belle," he looks up at Schmidt. "I can do this all day"

"Of course you can, of course," he said. "But, unfortunately, I am on a tight schedule."

The next thing that happen was noise coming from outside.

"Well so am I," Schmidt shot his gun only to hit one of his men. He turn around and head toward Belle dragging her by the arm.

"Steve!"

 **AN: SO SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE I WAS TRYING TO STAY ON SCHEDULE BUT LIKE ALWAYS I GOT LAZY PLEASE REVIEW I WOULD LIKE TO HEARD YOUR THOUGHTS ON THE CHAPTERS THANKS AGAIN FOR READING. ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own the avengers nor do I own any of its characters the only characters that I do own is the characters that I created for this story. Please R &R**

 **Chapter 5**

Victor and James enter the room, with the rest of the team. They look around the room.

"We're going with you," James said.

"Then I hope that you can keep up," he said as the three of them run down the hall. All of the sudden Schmidt was running by himself. Victor stop and sniff the air.

"Go after Schmidt, we'll get Belle," James said following Victor down the hall to another room it was heavily guarded. They used their powers to quickly kill the guards and get pass the door. To find Belle laying on the floor.

"Bella," Victor pick her up.

"Victor," she said. "James"

"Don't worry we got you"

"Your going home"

"Steve"

"Twinkle toes is fine"

"Come on lets regroup with the other," when they enter the room Peggy was on the radio with Steve.

"Is that Steve?" she ask. "Let me speak to him," Peggy move to the side and let her sit down. "Steve"

"Belle you safe," he said. "Good."

"I'm safe now lets go home."

"I can't I have to put the ship down in the water," he said.

"Steve there has to be another way"

"The plane headed to New York, a lot of people is going to die," he said. "Belle, this is my choice."

"Okay," tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Belle?"

"I'm here"

"We never been dancing before how about I take you," he said.

"I would like that"

"Belle"

"Steve"

"I love you…"

"I love you too… Steve"

"Yeah"

"Don't keep me waiting," then there was a crash. "Steve, Steve, Steve…"

"Bella, lets go home"

* * *

My heart broke into a million of pieces. It took me weeks of waiting to realize that he was gone. Victor and James wanted to move again but I couldn't part with the town that brought me together with Steve. That's when there was a knock on the door. It turned out to be the last person I would ever thought to check up on me. When I answer the door it was Howard Stark.

"Mr. Stark, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you are doing"

"I'm just fine, sorry for causing you to worry"

"It no trouble at all," he said. "I'm really here to take you out on a date."

"A date?"

"Yes"

"No, thank you"

"See, I'm not taking no as answer," he said. "And I already got permission from Victor."

"Victor? Victor agree for you to take me on a date"

"Yes, ma'am"

"Fine the one date, lets see what my brother thinks so highly of you"

"Good then lets be on our way"

"Now!?"

"Yes. Now…" he took her hand and lead her to the car.

"You know this is no way to treat a lady," she said. "You must give her time to prepare."

"Every thing been prepare for," he said. "Just sit down relax and enjoy the trip." Howard drives all the way to an empty airway with only one airplane there.

"Okay Howard, where are we going?"

"That is a surprise," he help her into the plane and took the driver seat. "Have you ever been in a plane before?"

"Can't say that I have?" she said.

"Then you're in for a real treat," he said. "Buckle up." Moments after her seat belt was buckle, the plane took off in the air. For a few moments she clung to the seat until Howard held her hand only four a moment before pointing out the window. When she gasp it was the most beautiful sunset that she ever seen.

"Howard, its beautiful thank you," she said.

"The night has only begun," it wasn't long before he landed the plane. When she was help outside of the plane the first thing she sees is a ship.

"Okay, can you please tell me where are we going?"

"On the ship of course"

"Of course, the ship," Howard lead the way to the ship and they both got on board. He less her to a cabin and open the door for her. The room was huge. "Okay Mr. Stark, what are you up too? And how are you affording all this?"

"I have my secrets Ms. McFay," he said. "Now go ahead and get ready dinner, it should be ready within the hour."

Howard left her in the room and she went to the bed and there laid out I it was two different dresses. A pretty white one and a light blue one. They were both simple yet beautiful. She tried on the white dress, and immediately took it off. She look like a little girl trying to play dress up. When she tried on the light blue dress, she was happy with the results. The dress look mature on her. While at the same time was fit for a lady her age. She fix her hair, having it to the side. Then she stood on the middle of the room. She didn't know what to expect out of Howard. She didn't know what to think of him. When she walk out the room to the deck she was shock.

 **AN:** **THANK YOU FOR READING NEXT CHAPTER COMING UP SOON PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW THE GOOD BAD AND THE UGLY ARE WELCOME.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Avenger nor do I own any of its characters the only characters that I do own is the characters that I created for this story. Please R &R**

 **Chapter 6**

She was shock to see a single table in the middle of the deck lit up by candle light. Howard was standing at the table with a smile on his face.

"My lady," he pulled put her seat.

"Okay Howard, I'm truly impress," she say down.

"You haven't see anything yet, just wait till tomorrow"

"Tomorrow? Your just fill of surprises aren't you Mr. Stark."

"It's always best to keep a lady guessing," he said then lifts the lids.

"Pasta, my favorite how did you know?"

"A little bird told me," he said.

"I'll have to thank that bird then," they started to eat their food.

"So tell me where were you born?"

"Canada actually," she said.

"Really?"

"We where is visiting some family out that way and I decided that I wanted to come out," she said. "My mother said that as a baby I use to until Victor pick me up."

"You felt safe with him"

"Yeah sort of like a blanket," she laughs. "Now he's one that I cant get rid of even if I want to." Slowly music started to play. "Howard." He stood up and held out his hand. She took his hand and he led her away from the table and started to slow dance with her. "Thank you Howard, thank you." A tear slowly travel down her cheek.

That night for the first time in the longest, she was able to have a good night sleep. It was still early in the morning when she woke up. She was able to see the sunrise with the view of the ocean.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Howards ask.

"Yes, I can just look at it all day," she said.

* * *

We spend a whole week on that boat, not once since stepping on the boat have I thought about Steve. It was the last day on the boat, she went to find Howard so they can watch the sunrise when she answered his office she saw that he was asleep over paperwork. She pulled out a piece of paper. Moving the paper cause Howard to wake up.

"Belle?"

"Morning sleepy head," she said. "Work sure keeping you busy"

"Just some ideas I thought of last night."

"Is everything okay? With work?"

"Everything is fine nothing for you to worry about," he said cleaning up the paper work.

"Howard," she gave him a look and he sighs.

"It's nothing just haven't got all the materials I need," he said.

"Maybe I can help with that, I was given access to my inheritance when I turn eighteen I can let you have some of it."

"I couldn't let you do that," he said.

"Then let's think of it as an investment, or better yet we could be partners," she said. "Did I ever tell you I went to school for business. My brothers didn't like it but they got over it real quick."

"You really have the answer for everything," Belle just smile. Later that day, they came back online, and how I show her all the way to her house. It wasn't a surprise when Victor and James were gone. So she went into her room while Howard wait in the living room. She threw a suitcase that she took from James room and sat it on the bed. Making sure that her door was closed she had her hand above it then slowly out of her hand hundred dollar bill's started to fall in a perfect stack. She repeated the action in the next spot until the whole suitcase was filled with money. She closed the case and headed back to the living room with Howard.

It's going to be a pleasure working with you Mr. Stark," Belle said.

"And with you Ms. McFay," he said as she hands him the suitcase.

"I do believe that a tour is in order," she said.

* * *

Howard and I have been working together for over a year now. He keeps me busy with helping him and I helped him with what he needs for his inventions. Then one day he didn't show up to the office. She had to answer all of his phone calls and take care of all of his appointments. Which weren't that easy seeing that they still believe that a woman should be running nevertheless be working in a high position that she is in. Just as she was about to drive off in her car the door open and Howard jumped in.

"Howard?"

"Keep driving," he said. They drive all the way to her place. When she stops the car she was about to say something. "Inside." She got out of the car and open the apartment and left the door open, as soon as she sat down on the couch. He came in and close the door.

"Okay Howard, what happening?" she ask.

"Okay, you know how I said I was being frame for selling my military weapons," he said.

"Yeah, you told me that you had it cover and not to worry about," she said.

"Everything is not going as plan," he said. "So I'm going over sea for a while…"

"What about the company? How am I suppose to ruin it myself," she ask.

"Don't worry about the company," he said. "Government shut it down add of today so you would even be able to go inside the building."

"Howard"

"Never mind that," he said. "I want you to come with me."

"With you…"

"Yes, come with me. I can't think of leaving without you"

"Then we should hurry," she went into her room and grabs a few clothes and threw them into a suitcase. Then met him back in the living room. He grabs her hand and leads her outside to the car. Then he drove all the way to the pier where a boat was waiting for them. Before he got out of the car he looks at Belle.

"Belle, this is your last chance to change your mind," he said. "We might be on the run for a while until my name is clear."

"How is that different from now," Belle smiles. "I'm doing this because I want to." Howard smile at her and got out the car. He walk around to the other side of the door.

 **AN:** **thanks for reading please leave a review all reviews are welcome The Good the Bad the Ugly. ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own The Avengers nor do I own any of its characters only characters that you own is the characters that I created for this story. Please R &R ^-^**

 **Chapter 7**

I never meant for this to happen. I didn't mean to take it this far. She was my best friend's girl. There was something different about her… something about her that was different from other girls. Before I knew it I was doing more than a favor for my best friend. I was falling for her…

The first time I saw her was at the World Exposition of Tomorrow. I decided to introduce one of my inventions, a flying car. It didn't work out as I planned. But my eyes immediately fell on her. It look as though our eyes have met, a smile started to form on her face before a laugh escaped her lips. But all too soon the smile disappear before she left to catch up with the man who left her. I thought that I wouldn't see her again but that's a man who left her that day, Steve Rogers. He was the one chosen to be the participants for the Super Soldier Serum. There is a bit of a hole inside of him that he would be able to see his mystery woman again. But only to be sent away. The next thing I knew Belle… the first time I learned her name… the first time I learn of their relationship… was when she got kidnapped by Hydra. It was at that moment that I decided to put all my thoughts of being with her to rest. Then it was the request that I got; the request that I am doing right now; before he went to confront Schmidt.

* * *

" _Howard, can talk to you?" he said. "I want to ask you something"_

" _Sure"_

" _If I don't make it back alive and Belle is safe," he said. "I want you to take care of her make sure she happy."_

" _Don't talk like you never coming back"_

" _Just promise me."_

" _You have my promise," he said. "I'll take care of her"_

* * *

Weeks later after Steve's disappearance I found myself standing in front of Belle's apartment. Hoping that her brother we're out at the moment. Jarvis had everything ready for the evening. All he had to do was make sure that she doesn't refuse him. One or two lies about her brother approving was all it took. Victor tried to kill him, when he got back but every moment was worth it. I thought that I put all my feelings for her aside that night that she was kidnapped or maybe the day that she said I love you to Steve. But dancing the night on a boat with her, open back what I thought I threw away. They just started to grow throughout the year. It got bad where I will go to the jewelry store and buy her truly and always take them back. I didn't have the courage to tell her. The last time, I went there and bought something that I couldn't take back nor did I have the courage to give it to her. Now with everything going downhill. Everything couldn't be any better. He was traveling the world with her… With Belle.

He and Belle were blending in the crowds, when they run into a fair. They were enjoying the music the singing and the dancing. Nothing could be more perfect. Then Belle look towards him. Nothing could have been more beautiful in his life. His hands cups her cheek ever so slowly. He look in her eyes to see any sight sign of fear but never saw any. Slowly his lips met gets. It was soft at first, then became more passionate. They soon pulled apart needing air.

"Howard, I…"

"Don't say anything," he said. "Just enjoy the moment," then he brought there lips together once again.

* * *

During the year rather have that I worked with Howard, I never knew that we would be here right now at this moment. At first I only wanted to keep myself busy… something to keep my mind off Steve, but she started to see how her in a whole new light. Slowly she started to fall for him, she was even jealous of the women he brought back to his mansion. Even enjoying seeing Jarvis leading them out while she was always welcome to stay. She never wanted to be one of them, to be left alone and the next morning, knowing that he'll move on to his next target. But it didn't stop her heart to move every time he was around. For her eyes to follow him wherever he goes. And when he asked her to leave with him her only thought was to answer why? Out of the million girls he asked her to come with him. Does this mean I'm something more than a business partner. All doubts when they out the window at the moment he kissed me. I was scared but I knew that I'll be safe in his arms…

We walk towards the room and he closes the door as soon as we enter. She stood her back to him. He kiss her shoulder before turning her back towards him then cup her cheeks, as kissing her lips. He backs her to the bed not to were she falls on it, but enough where she was trap.

"Howard, I never… I'm a.. I'm not this type…" he puts his finger on her lip silencing her.

"I will never hurt you, Belle," he said as he kissed her gently. Slowly removing her dress before she slowly removes his clothing. Then he lays her on the bed, he slowly crawls up the bed, kissing every inch of her body on the way. He slowly enters her body making then one. A slight pain soon disappear thanks to her abilities. Howard waited until she adjusted to his size before moving. It wasn't until she move against him that he started to move against her as well. He took it slow at first then started to move at a faster tempo. This was something that she never felt before. She felt as if she was close to the edge then Howard reach between them and rub her little nib hard. It sent her over the edge, she came and after another couple of strike so did he. As he pulled out of her. He kids her all over her body.

"Howard that was great…" a smirk down on his face.

"The night has only just begun, Belle," he said as he kiss a tail down to her stomach.

When Bell woke up the next morning, she was afraid to open her eyes. She had just left with Howard Stark the most famous playboy known to man. She want to be surprised if you left her here. But the soft touches of his fingers along her exposed skin made her open her eyes. Indeed it was hot were tracing her curves. She met his eyes and saw nothing but gentleness behind them.

"Morning Belle," he said. "Did I wake you?"

"No," Belle smiles.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy," she said.

"So am I Belle, so am I."

 **AN: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THE NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING UP SOON SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own The Avengers nor do I own any of its characters only characters that you own is the characters that I created for this story. Please R &R ^-^**

 **Chapter 8**

Our romantic getaway was soon put to a stop. With the help of Jarvis, we were able to sneak back into the country. Agent Carter was able to provide us with a safe house until Howard was proven innocent. Because no one was looking for me, I was able to go back home. That was the wrong move. Victor was full-on Attack Mode when Belle walked in the apartment. James was calm, but she could see the anger in his eyes

"Where the hell you've been," Victor yelled.

"Victor…."

"Don't Victor me… Do you know how much trouble your in?"

"Belle, the police came looking for you," James said. "We had to say that your liking at for new houses in a different state with us."

"But that's what you guys are doing?"

"Belle, its been six years, in a few more years people will start asking question"

"We're leaving simple as that"

"I'm not leaving"

"Like he'll you are!"

"Victor"

"No, all of us are leaving, even if I have to throw you over my shoulder top do it," Victor yelled.

"Victor, you can't treat me like a child, I'm one hundred and twelve years old. I've seen Wars, slavery, death… I… We hurt a lot of people and I'm not going to continue to do that."

She didn't say anything else as she looked at both of her brothers. What she didn't expect was Victor to follow through his threat. He went and threw Belle over shoulder and walk towards her room.

"Victor, put me down," he threw her on the bed. "Victor"

"Stay in here until you come to your senses," he closes the door and locks it from the outside.

"Victor"

"Not one word James"

"Victor, James! Let me out!"

* * *

Belle was lock in that room for five days, for five days she didn't hear a word from either her brothers. She was looking out her window when a car pulled up. And out came Agent Carter. She walked to the front door. And was let in by one of the neighbors. When she heard knocking on the front door, she made work to the window. Slowly, she tried to pull it up, but couldn't. She tried her hardest but again the window wouldn't move. She can't hear Carter talking to her brothers at the door. She tried once again then she heard a crack and was able to open the window. She hurry and climb out of the window and then landed softly on the ground. Her brothers were getting closer to her room, so she started to walk down the busy street mixing in with the crowd. By the time they notice that she was gone, her scent was far to mix up with the others to track her down. It was a few hours of walking around the city before she headed to the safe house. She was met Peggy at the door.

"Agent Carter, what a surprise?" she said. Are you going to take me home?"

"No, I just wanted to ask you a question?" she said. "Do you believe that anyone of Howard's female companions could be behind this?"

"None that I can think of, none of them look like they were that smart. Bit of you want more information maybe asking Jarvis would be a better option."

"I would bit you seem like a better option, I mean seeing the man you love with another women, jealousy is a crazy thing"

Belle started to laugh.

"You believe that I'm jealous of Howard's lovers," Belle smiles. "That's really funny. Went would I be jealous? When I am the one he comes back to… Opens his home to… I'm the one who he allows to stay… Maybe I'm not the one that it's jealous but you are."

"Maybe I am? Steve… Howard… Neither one of them would look at me but you get all the attention that you want. Why?"

"I don't have all the answers," she said. "Good day Miss Carter."

Belle walks inside the building and went to the room that Howard was in. He was sitting on the couch drinking when she came in.

"Belle, I thought you were gone"

"Sorry, my brothers decided to ground me, but that's not important right now. I need to tell you something."

"Okay," they both say in the couch. "What is it?"

"I don't know where to start?"

"From the beginning"

"Right, of course, what I'm telling you it's a secret that me and my brothers have kept for many years. I never even told Steve this," Howard sat a little bit straighter. "Well I'm not exactly human, to say I'm a demi good would be closer to the truth but for now let's just say that I'm a mutant."

"Mutant?"

"Just listen, I was born in 1834. I was thirteen when I came into my abilities. After the death of our father we all ran to save our lives, we kept each other safe," she look at Howard. "I need you to understand that I am different." Howard let go of her hands.

"I don't believe it," he said. "I just can't." Belle sigh then snap her fingers and fire start to come and soon surrounded her hand. "Amazing," he look at Belle. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because time is almost up… I'll have to leave soon…" she looks at him.

"Belle"

"I don't know what to do… everything was going really good," she didn't get another word in, Howard shut her lips with his own. He picked her up and carry her to his bed. He spent the next hours of the night not laying here when I was asleep till the break of dawn. When Belle woke up the next day, it was near afternoon and she was alone, the bed was cold. She was left alone. Then it hit her, harder than ever before. She was just like the rest, he never thought of her as she thought of him. Suddenly the room started to shake. With a blanket wrapped around her body she threw the first thing that was near her, a table at the wall, then she notices her hands.

"What is?"

"That would be adamantium, the world strongest metal in the world, she turn around and saw Hades.

"Another gift from you"

"No, this is the effect of Schmidt experiment on you"

"Great not only am I a whore, but I have metal hands."

"Just calm down things aren't as they seems"

"Last time I seen you, you had your hand in the war and were able for me to see it first hand without a problem."

"What a war out was? It's good to see what my effects have first hand. But that's not why I'm here, so calm down first," he said. Belle took a couple of deep breaths and her skin return to normal. "Good now go home to your brothers and remember not everything as they seems."

 **AN:** **THANK YOU FOR READING NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING UP SOON SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW THE GOOD THE BAD AND THE UGLY ARE WELCOME! ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Avenger nor do I own any of its characters the only characters that I do own is the characters that I created for this story. Please R &R ^-^**

 **Chapter 9**

She didn't know what to do but listen to Hades and head home. As she was walking to her apartment she was mentally preparing herself for the yelling Richter was going to give her. She took a deep breath before walking in. A brush that she held onto when she saw Howard sitting in the living room with Victor and James.

"What's going on here?" they all stood up and look at Belle.

"Belle, we were waiting for you," Howard said.

"Me?"

"Yes, I wanted to ask you something yesterday, but I didn't think that it would be the right way to ask you," he said. "And after talking to your brothers I got there approval." Howard got down on one knee and open a small box it held a beautiful ring. "Belle McFay Howlett Creed, would you do me the honor of being my wife."

Belle could believe what was happening all she could do was look at him then at the ring. She misinterpret what was happening this morning and she was ashamed of herself that she thought any less from him.

"Ate you sure you want me as a wife?"

"I wouldn't have risk being kill by your brother if I wasn't," he said.

"Yes, yes…" Belle started to cry. "I'll marry you"

* * *

That was the beginning of our new life. However came out of hiding and asked my brother's for my hand in marriage. But they're surprisingly approve of Howard, but she didn't know what he had said to convince Victor, but she was happy. Is Howard name was cleared the government announced that he was a hero and not a traitor. And before everyone had announced our engagement. The wedding was during the winter, December 22nd of 1946 to be exact. It was a small intimate outdoor wedding with only the closest friends and family. It was everything that she wanted. Her brothers gave her away and just as they say I do it started to snow lightly into the thin layer of snow on the ground.

Years have passed by, every day it felt like a honeymoon for the both of them, but again as the years gone by Howard start to age. She was worried how others would see them she even started to feel like going on the run again. But Howard continue to remind her that he liked having a young good-looking wife. And the new Shield was formed to protect her. Then she found out something great. She was pregnant with our child months later she was able to find out that she was having a boy. Then the troops were sent to the Vietnam War. Just as she was in her last month she receives a letter. It wasn't a normal letter that change sent her it was official. When she read it her stomach started to cramp.

"Howard! Jarvis!" she yelled. She could hear footsteps coming towards her. Then it happened her water broke. How old was seen by her side picking her up and carry her to the car, as Jarvis drives them to the hospital. I was there that's contractions Anthony Victor James Stark, on May 29, 1970. He was healthy and strong boy. Then she had him in he arms.

"He's perfect," Howard said. "Our son"

"Apó ton ouranó kai sta váthi tis kólasis. Se diatázo na proodévoun kai na prostatéfsei to paidí sas…" Hades appears next to her, she more the baby where he could see the him. "Parakaloúme prostatéfsei ton… Apókrypsi dynámeis tou… méchri pou pilroún sýntrofó tou." (Please protect him… hide his powers… until he meets his mate.) Hades put his hand on Anthony his eyes close for a moment.

"Was that a lullaby?" Howard ask.

"You can stay that," she said. "He's asleep"

"Belle what happen?"

"My brothers have been sentence to death," she said. "I don't know if there alive or if there dead."

"How many wars have they been in?"

"A lot"

"And how many time have they been shot"

"Countless"

"Then they are alive, I know it," he said. "If it makes you feel better. I'll have shield look into it."

"Thank you," she said.

* * *

As the years passed by and they got older something change with Howard. And Belle started another set just after, Tony 6 birthday. He became more and more absorbed into his work, that he either her or Tony. She was in Tony's room on the floor showing him Surefire and when he touched her hand the Flames went out, without any thought on Belle part.

"Mama," Tony said. "Eicha kai pali to moiazei?" (I had the dream again.)

"Really?" Tony shook his head. "Ti ekane moi azei?" (What did she look like)

"Omorfi" (Pretty)

"Omorfi? Opos kai I mama?"(Pretty? Like mommy?)

"Nai," he said. Belle hugs him. (Yes)

"Then you are a very lucky boy aren't you?"

"Yes," he started to laugh and squirm as Belle started to kiss him.

"What are you teaching him?"

"Its Greek," she said. "I learn out as a child."

"When is he ever going to bed that?"

"It's good to know more than one language Howard."

Months later he introduced her to Maria a new maid and Nanny that he hired. It wasn't until weeks later, that she saw Howard in the bed with Maria. It was that very next day, she tricked Howard into signing some divorce papers but not letting him know that it was divorce papers. Then she left taking Tony with her. I'll be leaving a note saying that she took Tony to see some family. They went to Greece. Straight to Zeus's Temple Kama they pray as soon as this week and that was the last time anyone saw him for 5 years.

* * *

When they resurface again, it only took her a few weeks to locate them. He didn't say a word not until he put Tony to bed.

"We're divorce?"

"You seem to like it that way," she said. "So how's Maria is she a good fuck?"

"You will not talk about her like that!"

"Why? Because she your whore that you allowed in our bed," Howard slap her. Belle look back at Howard to see him holding his hand. The side of her face was cover in adamantium. "I would think twice before trying to hit me again."

"I want you to leave," he said.

"Find we'll leave"

"Tony staying here"

"I'm not leaving my son with you"

"You act like you have a choice," then she felt a pinch in her neck the world became dark.

 **AN: THANK YOU FOR READING THE NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING UP SOON PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW THE GOOD THE BAD AND THE UGLY ARE WELCOME! ^-^.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Avenger nor do I own any of its characters the only characters that I do own is the characters that I created for this story. Please R &R ^-^**

 **Chapter 10**

When Belle woke up in the dark. She look around only to find out the only way put is on the roof, she didn't know how long she was trap in the hole. She was fed three times a day 1096 meals for a year, then 24090 meals before something happen. Alarms were going of she could hear the screams of men and women. The door slowly lower to the ground. She walk to door and slowly stood on top of it. Then it started to go back up to the top. She step of the door when she was free of the hole.

"Belle," she turn around. My name is Eric and I have job for you."

"What do you want me to do?" He smiles.

Belle was reunited with Victor as soon as Eric took her back to his place.

"Victor!" she ran to him giving him a hug.

"I'll always find you, Bella," he said.

"How did you?"

"You were underneath a government bank, Victor said. "One that is protected by shield."

"Howard… is the bastard still alive?"

"No, he was killed by some ex-hydra agents," Victor said. "But the world would think he and his wife were killed in a car crash."

"Wife? He made that bloody whore his wife? He should be lucky he's dead… Is Tony okay?"

"He's fine, living his life as a millionaire," Victor said. "The boy smart gifted but doesn't used his brain much."

"I would love to hear more about this but the mission I have for you," he said as he holds out a folder to her. "I want you to bring her too." Belle open the folder and saw a picture.

"She looks so familiar," she said. "What do you want with her?"

"She can help us create a move peaceful world," he said. "Think of a world with no fear of showing who we really are."

"Fine I'm in, I'll get you this girl and then I'm going to see my son," she said.

"Good," he said. "Victor"

"Let's go Belle"

* * *

They were standing in the cold. On the side of the road Victor was looking down it standing by a tree. Then he sees a trick in the distance and threw a tree in front of it. It crash and a man flew out of the windshield.

"Victor that want necessary, the man could be dead!"

"Just focus on your task," he said, "and get the girl."

"Fine," she started to move towards the truck. Seeing that she was doing her job he went to do his and attack the man. Belle open the door and saw the girl and the fire. She wave her hand and the fire disappear.

"See the fire gone, I need you calm down," the girl look at her then Belle was shock. "Téleias sýntrodos"

"What?"

"Nothing," Belle shook her head and rip the seat belt. "Come it's not safe." She help the girl out of the car.

"But what about Logan"

"He can take care of himself," the man was thrown on the hood of the car.

"James," the next thing she knew was she hit from the side. She was distance away from the car and the girl. Victor pick her up and headed back to the hide out. "Victor what's going on that was James, why are you two fighting?"

"We had a little falling out"

"What type of falling out?"

"I killed his girlfriend"

"Victor"

"I was just following order," he said . "I for one can follow orders all the way through."

"Yeah, follow orders blindly like a little lap dog," she said. "I'm leaving"

"And where are you going?"

"To talk to my brother or am I not allowed to do that," she left Victor and started to travel down the road away from him. She return to the last place she saw James. His truck was at the side of the road. Then she saw his bike. She pulled it out of the back and took a deep breath, his scent was faint but she could still follow it. She started the motorcycle and follow his scent. It sister take long before she was in front of a "school of the gifted." Belle continue to drive up the drive way until something shot at her. She stops the bike and got off of it. She look up at the man. "I would advise you to get out of the way"

"That's not going to happen," he said.

"Fine," she lift up her hand and the man fell on the floor. "Now be a good little boy and stay there," Belle walk past him. She got to the front steps and walk inside. Their was so many different scent, that she almost couldn't find him, then she saw her. She follow the girl all the way down the hall as she turned the corner, she disappear. But she heard a door closed, she went to that door and open it and was meet face to face with James.

"You want me well now you got me," he let out his claws.

"Adamantium, you've been busy in the last 33 years," she said. "Now put those things away before you poke an eye out"

"It'll do a lot more than poke out of eye"

"Some family reunion this is," she said. "And here I thought Victor was the uncivilized one."

"Perhaps I could be some assistance," they look at the Dorr to see the professor.

"And you are?"

"My name is Charles Xavier, I run this institute," he said. "Logan, here has suffered from some memory loss."

"Does that mean a bad attitude as well?"

"You said were family how ?" Logan asks.

"We share the same bastard of a father," she said. "Me, you and Victor"

"Were family James, me, you and Belle. We have to stick together, we have to protect each other," he said then grabs his hand.

"We have to be hard now so that no one will be able to touch us," she said. "Quote from the great Victor himself. It looks like you haven't loss your memory after all its just hidden. So what type of trouble have you gotten yourself into to get your memories lost?"

"Maybe we can help, if you can use you memories to unlock some of his own."

"Maybe, but I haven't seen him since before my son was born, so even if don't know how his claws became metal," she said. "But go for it." Belle close her eyes.

 **AN: THANKS FOR READING PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE ALL TYPES OF REVIEW ARE WELCOME THE GOOD THE BAD AND THE UGLY. ^-^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Avenger nor do I own any of its characters the only characters that I do own is the characters that I created for this story. Please R &R ^-^**

 **Chapter 11**

"You have to relax so I'll be able to help you," he said.

"I am relax," she said. "You know maybe I'm not all that great if you can't read my mind."

"It like you have a shield around your mind," he said.

"Oh!" everyone look at her. "Sorry, I forgot what hydra gave me." She held up her hands and it turn to adamantium. "If I concentrate on my hand then my head would be unguarded."

"Of course," he said. "I for you hold hands with Logan to make the transfer a little bit easy."

"Sure," she held Logan hands as she looks at her own it was a matter of moments that her life was flashing before her eyes, then it came to last time she saw him, all the way till where she got the letter. Then it was flashes of what James life was after all the way till this very moment.

"Belle," he said.

"So you remember?"

"Everything"

"Good," then she punch him.

"What the hell!?"

"Watch your tongue," she said. "I have half a mind to throw you and Victor in the same damn hole I was trap in and keep you both down there until you settle your difference."

"Belle"

"No, Victor had the decency to look for me, you went and had a fight and forgot about your family including me. I sat in a hole for 22 years thinking that my only family was my son, who was going to grown up without me thinking some other women is his mother." She glare at him. "And my two brothers… my two big Brothers were dead. Killed in a war…"

"Maybe it's best if we retire for the night," the professor said. Belle and Logan were shown to there room. They were right next to each other. In the middle of the night, she walks to his door it was open for her and she crawled into his bed. A bit later, the door open once again.

"Logan… Logan…"

"Good back to bed little girl," Belle said. "You haven't met your mate yet. I'll introduce you as soon as you become legal."

Logan sat up and was about to hurt Rogue bit Belle sat up and was impaled instead. Logan woke up seeing what he had done. And remove his claws.

"My God, Belle," he said. "Somebody help!"

"I didn't think being impaled would hurt this much."

"Belle I'm sorry I didn't mean it!"

"I know, now stop… being a worrywart… I'll heal…" just as she said that she started to cough up blood. Storm walks in the room and saw what was happening and lead them downstairs where Jean was waiting. Logan had to be forced out of the room before she could even start. That was the last thing she said before everything becomes black.

* * *

When she woke up, she was alone. A single Bandits was wrapped around her middle. As she got up from the bed only a single pair of clothes was laying at her side. After she put on the clothes, that she walked down the hall then an elevator opens. As she step in it took her above ground. When she step out the elevator she walk down the halls towards Logan room. She see Logan laying on the bed.

"Hey there stranger," she said. Logan quickly sat up.

"Belle"

"In the flash," she said.

"Should you be walking around?"

"James, I'm fine we heal really well remember," she walk over to him and sat on his bed.

"Belle, it's been a week," he said. "You've been asleep for a whole week."

"How is that?"

"Jean said by our body is having a reaction to the adamantium like an infection."

"I guess I still haven't gotten the total control of my adamantium form yet if I haven't been able to control my reaction."

"Belle"

"Don't worry," she smiles. "As long as you keep your claws to yourself I'll be fine."

"So you want me to tell you what you miss?"

"Always"

* * *

As Logan walks around the mansion with Belle, he tells her everything that has happened within the lasts couple of days. From the fight he had with Magneto, all the way to saving Rogue. By the time that he finish talking, they were outside. Looking over at the kids playing basketball. They were sitting on the bench taking in the air as they got into a comfortable silence.

"James… what do we do now?"

"Don't know, but after all these years, I don't like to sit in one place. So I think that I'm going to leave," he said. "What about you?"

"I don't know"

"What about Anthony?"

"I'm a bit afraid to go and see him again," she said. "I mean I want to go see him, that's the only thing that kept me sane these pass years… Well that and the thought of killing Howard. But he's grew up most of his life without me will he really just welcome me with open arms."

"Belle you can't be afraid of the what ifs," he said.

"Yeah but he grew up all this time without a mother do you really think that he'll need me."

"Every boy needs his mother no matter what you think"

"Thanks, James or should I call you Logan now," she laughs.

"It means wolverine, it has nothing to do with him"

"Yeah I know"

"You're the only one who can call me James"

"Um Logan," they both look up to see Rogue in front of them. "Can I talk to Ms. McKay for a moment."

Logan got up and touch the top of Rogue hair.

"See you later kid," Logan walk away from the both of them. Belle pat the now empty seat next to her. Rogue sat down.

"Why don't you tell me your name."

"Rogue… my real name is Anna Marie," she said. "Just Marie but I'm going by Rogue now"

"Rogue…" Belle smile at her. "My name is Belle. I would like I'd you call me that."

"Ok"

"Let's talk"

"Ok," Rogue took a deep breath. "What did you mean by I'll introduce you to your mate when you become legal."

Belle smile at the girl.

"Starting with the hard stuff," she said. "I know that I'm gonna like you."

 **AN: THANKS FOR READING PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE ALL TYPES OF REVIEW ARE WELCOME THE GOOD THE BAD AND THE UGLY.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Avenger nor do I own any of its characters the only characters that I do own is the characters that I created for this story. Please R &R ^-^**

 **Chapter 12**

Belle took her time getting to know Rogue and everyone at the Xavier Academy. It was a few weeks after the accident, that Logan left her at the Academy. During that time she stay only for a few months to get to know Rogue but she couldn't put it off any longer she had to go back. She had to see her son. It took some time but she finally made it to Stark Industry. As she walk in she notices the differences between how it use to be the last time she walk in. She went to the top floor. Surprisingly, no body stop her, she was starting to wonder I'd he was waiting for her. But when she got there, there wasn't any body waiting in front of the door or in the office. She look around and saw a picture of Stone on the desk.

"I don't have any meeting today, it would be kind of you to leave…" he said.

"Why do I need to leave my own company?" Stone look and saw Belle at his desk.

"Mrs. Stark… How did… How are you?"

"Just fine, and no need to be formal I'm not a Stark any more, we got divorce"

"Impossible. I stop those paper work," he said.

"Huh?"

"Remember Rose, she worked for the agency and got your divorce papers before they final"

"I see"

"Where have you been all this time?"

"Kept against my will, but don't worry about that how is my son?"

"He's looks a lot like you…"

"But…"

"He did gather his father playboy trait"

"Well he did grow up with the man…" she said. "Where is he by the way"

"Probably at home"

"And that at"

"It's your vacation home that you and Howard kept," he said. "You know the one by the beach."

"Fine, I'll see him now thanks. I'll see you later."

"Wait Belle maybe you can help me… with the company at least"

"What is it?"

"Well there's a scientist…"

"Does he need to be recruited"

"If you can persuade him to our side and to work for our company…"

"I'll see what I can do"

"Great, I'll get you a first class ticket"

"Stane"

"Yes"

"If anything happens to Tony before he meets me, I'll kill you myself," she said. "At your age a heart attack is common right." Stane didn't say anything just adjusted his tie swallowing as he starts dialing some numbers. "What's wrong you look nervous, do you have anything to be nervous about?"

"No"

"Then you should have nothing to worry about we wouldn't want a repeat of when you thought it was a good idea to weaponized the company. You do know that over 75% of this company belongs to me whatever is left of it is split between you, Tony and the rest of the share holders."

"I know…"

"Good now go back to making the arrangements and I'll try not to kill you for Tony's sake."

"Yes, ma'am," he said as he continue to return to the task on the phone. Once he was done with his phone call he turns his attention back to Belle.

"The car is waiting for you all the information you need will meet you at the plane."

"Plane? Where am I going?"

"Berkley"

* * *

A week later, she was at Berkeley Nuclear Biotechnology Institute. As she was walking inside, she sees people talking, but only one guy got her attention. He was talking to another guy while he had a helmet on his head.

"Hey I found you," a women walk up to him. "I hate them"

"Wait I just got here who do we hate"

"The review board we have to make a presentation on Tuesday and they think that giving us someone new will help?"

"New"

"So hot shot Doctor McFay there enough male testosterone here," she said.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not a male then isn't it," she walks over to them. "Belle McFay it's nice to meet you, Dr. Krenzler. I heard so many great things about you."

"Really"

"Yes, that's why I personally ask you on this project," she said. "I have a meeting with the board but I'll met you at the lab."

"Sure," he said as he watches he walk away. Betty walks into him and headed towards the lab.

It wasn't until later that she saw Bruce. When she walk into his lab she look on the scene and saw that it was a fail.

"Guess it didn't go well," she said. "Do you want to go out for a drink, I know this great bar that we can have our own personal booth to look over the data. You know what they say two heads are better than one anything more than that is a crowd."

"Sure"

"Great, meet you in your office in twenty," Belle walks out the room. When the door was close she heard.

"It's clearly that she flirting with you," Belle smile and walk away and enter his office. She sat down and look throw all the data that was on the computer. When he walked in he saw her.

"What are you doing?"

"Just making sure that my facts are correct," she said. "But before I spill how about I show you that bar." They end up taking a cab back to the residential area. They stop right in front of a house.

"I thought you said we going to a bar"

"Don't judge a book by its cover," she said the taxi driver then walked up the steps to the front door unlocking it. She less him toward the back. It was like a second living connected with a bar. "How do you like it?"

"It's great," she pulls out a couple of beers.

"I'll start you with the light stuff"

 **AN: THANKS FOR READING PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE ALL TYPES OF REVIEW ARE WELCOME THE GOOD THE BAD AND THE UGLY 😀😁😃😄😊😉😜**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avenger nor do I own any of its characters the only characters that I do own is the characters that I created for this story. Please R &R ^-^**

 **Chapter 13**

The next morning, please look up with something warm over his stomach. You looked down and saw an arm. He looks over to his right and see a naked Belle laying next to him. Slowly he moves out of the bed. Moving her arm without trying to wake her up. Once he escapes her arm, he quickly pulls on his pants. And reaches for his shirt.

"I don't think it'll first anymore you kind of rip it," Bruce looks over to see that Belle was awake.

"Belle"

"You know it's rude to leave a girl like this," she said.

"I didn't… I don't…" Belle laughs a bit.

"It's okay, your cute so I'll let you get away with it," Belle got up and threw on her underwear then she went into her closet and put on some pants and a shirt. When she was done dressing herself. She toss him a shirt.

"Thanks," he said as he puts it on.

"So are you starting to remember anything last night," Bruce didn't say anything. "I'm not talking about the sex. I'm talking about work. I know you remember the sex."

"The amount of chemical was for the weight of a human…"

"Nothing a toad. Figure out the weight of the toad and calculate how much it can handle. Let's go to the lab and test it out."

* * *

She ends up driving them all the way to the Institute. She can already feel the glares, she was getting from Betty. They started to fix the machine while Bruce and Betty talk.

"So you really think that this will really help," she asks.

"Yeah, but the wires are fried," then all of a sudden the system started. "I'm stuck," it took both Bruce and Belle to pull him out.

"Get out of here!" Bruce yelled then Belle started to speak as fast as she could.

"Apó ton ouranó kai sta váthi tis kólasis. See diatázo name proodévoun Kai name prostatéfsei to paid sas," she said. "Forgive sto proskínio to skotádi" (bring forth darkness). Then the room suddenly became dark. When the lights came back on and all Betty could see was Belle and Bruce laying next to each other. When Belle came to she saw she was handcuff to a bed. She reaches towards it.

"I wouldn't bother," she looks over and saw general Ross.

"What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Both you and Dr. Krenzler were expose to the radiation"

"And the cuffs?"

"Certain side effects that cause a mutation within Krenzler body. We're just using caution."

"And Bruce?"

"He is being watch over at home"

"I see, we'll then General Ross, if you don't mind I'll like to be alone." He got up from his seat and left the room. Belle waited a few minutes before her hand change to adamantium. She broke the cuff. Got out of the bed and jump out of the window. She quickly left the hospital and went to her house, with out being seen, she snuck inside and change into some more comfortable clothes. Then headed towards Bruce's place. When she got there a huge green monster was standing in front of her.

"Oh My God, Bruce!" the thing look at her. And walk up to her slowly it lift her up and took off. It wasn't until they got to the forest did he stop. They got to an cabin and he set her down on the steps. "Bruce…" slowly he sat down next to her. "Bruce," Belle puts her hand on his shoulder then slowly moves to his cheek. "It's okay, I'm fine." He looks come for a moment, but then he heard something in the distance. The both of them didn't say a word, for they both knew what was out there. Then they both saw the dogs coming. Bruce went and he put her on top of the roof. "Wait!"

* * *

Then the next moment the meat and dogs came to attack them. They went after Bruce, then a meeting looking Pool King after her period without a second thought she snaps the dog's neck before it could even reach her. Before she knew it the dogs were gone and Bruce was talking to her, and put her down gently. Slowly he walks away and come down by the lake, and he slowly changes back into his human form. When he came up to her Kama she fell on her arms. Belle guided him inside the cabin and sat him on the bed.

"What we're those things?"

"Dogs, my father sent them after you… he… that makes me so angry…" She went and grab his face.

"Bruce, I'm okay, you save me," she slowly leans in for a kiss. What started as something gentle soon became rough and hard. Belle biting his lips only seem to entice him more. Soon Belle found herself laying down with Bruce over her. He stare at her just a moment not knowing if he could trust himself. Bruce didn't want to hurt her he didn't know if he had the power to stop himself.

Lucky for Belle, she was able to read Bruce very well. Maybe that's why she was attracted to him immediately. Maybe they are one and the same. She didn't want him to stop and she didn't want to stop herself. Reaching up towards his neck, she pull him down for a hard kiss.

That was all the signal that Bruce need and it was all that they were going to get from one another. They started to roughly take off each other clothes. Belle hope at lease one or two items of clothing were still wearable, but all thought of clothing went out of the window as she felt the cold air touch against her skin. The warmest of his hands as he spreads her legs. With a warning he plunge deep inside her. Every time he thrust inside her, he was rougher and rougher. Belle was coming close to the edge. Bruce grunted as her walls tighten around him. Then he lift her leg a bit more, a bit painfully against the bed for a deeper penetration. Then she came, so only after so did he. They layer in each other arms breathing deeply.

 **AN:** **THANKS FOR READING PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE ALL TYPES OF REVIEW ARE WELCOME THE GOOD THE BAD AND THE UGLY**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avenger nor do I own any of its characters the only characters that I do own is the characters that I created for this story. Please R &R ^-^**

 **Chapter 14**

Belle layer in the bed, her head on his shoulder. It was warm.

"I didn't hurt you?" Bruce asks.

"No never," she said. "You can never hurt me"

"You don't know that!"

"Sorry"

"No, I didn't mean to yell"

"No, I'm sorry. I'm starting to sound like my brother," she said.

"You have a brother."

"Two actually, we all share the same father," she said. "My oldest brother, Victor's mother was married to our father and after she died our father seduce a married woman, who gave birth to my brother James. Then there was my mother, the pretty little Harley that my father couldn't take his eyes off of that is until she found out that she was pregnant with me."

"You don't sound like you get along with your parents"

"My mother was too busy being a whore and my father never accepted me because I was a girl… sorry I didn't want you to listen to my family drama."

"It's better than mine… My father sent those monster to kill you because he thought that you were a threat. He wanted me to turn… to turn into this Hulk, say that I've always been this way, that it's in my DNA. It just that the accident just awaken it."

"We all have something that we want to hide"

"Not like this"

"Bruce, can I trust you with a secret."

"Anything"

"I don't want you to go all scientist on me."

"Okay," Belle trunk the tip of her nail sharp adamantium and cut a line into her skin. It started to bleed but soon it cut healed and stop bleeding. "How is this possible?"

"I'm a mutant I've been like this since I was born," she cover her body from head to toe in adamantium. "When I was younger I was kidnapped and they did experiments on me and now I can turn my skin into adamantium."

"I don't know what to say"

"Don't say anything, I've been keeping this secret for a long time."

"Don't worry I won't say anything"

"One more thing," she said, "I have a son"

"A son?"

"I was only married for a short while but my husband took him away from me, now I have to live the fact that he'll grow up without me. And if he's a mutant like me, I will like to know of he can take care of himself… Maybe that's how your father feels… Maybe he wants to know that your okay"

"Belle"

"Maybe you should figure things out with your father"

"I know I have too"

"Then we can disappear," she said. "Somewhere were General Ross can't fine us"

"I would like that," slowly Belle started to fall asleep listening to the beat of his heart.

* * *

The next day, Belle left Bruce at the cabin at his request. He didn't want her to be around when General Ross was. She went into the city, just waiting for him to show up and to find her. But something what's off today, she suddenly had a gut feeling that something wasn't right. She was trying to figure out what was wrong with her stomach, but she only passes his off as some bad food. But then her ears got a thump in the distance coming. Then she heard it again. She left the house and started to run towards it. When she was there, she saw that it was the Hulk.

"Bruce!" he turn to look at her and came closer to her. Slowly he started to calm down and went back to being regular old Bruce.

"I found you"

"Wasn't that hard to find"

"Yes, it was," they both started to hug each other than the army and police alike surrounded them. Bruce could feel Belle tense up. "Belle it's okay" Bruce was taken away without a fight and Belle was sent to secure location where they could keep snow eye out for her. Check waited for the longest for someone to talk to her. When she couldn't wait any longer, she fell asleep. Only to be woken up in the middle of the night by a voice.

" **FIND ME!"**

She knew that it was Bruce's voice but it was also something else.

"Apó ton ouranó kai sta vathi tis kólasis. See diatazo, name proodévoun kai name prostatéfsei to paid in sas." As shadow appear before her, Belle was the only one who could see it and hear it.

"Vasílissá mou, ti eínai aftó pou sas entolí? (My Queen, what is it you command?)"

"Ferei sto proskínio to skotádi, kai páre me ston ánthrope sta óneriá mou," (Bring forth darkness and take me to the man in my dreams). The room became black and when the darkness clears she was standing at a lake. Bruce was laying at her feet. Slowly she picks him up and they were swallow by the darkness.

* * *

When Bruce came to he was in a room that he didn't recognize. He wonder if General Ross got back to him to some government faculty. As he got out of bed, he look out the window to see that it was looking over the yard and he could see children running around playing basketball. Then something impossible happen, a boy who was playing with others disappear three times before shooting the ball. He would have miss it if he had blink. He couldn't believe that. He was a man of science there had to be a reason about this. But then again Belle said that she was a mutant, that She Was different. Belle! Where was she, all this time he didn't see her once he had to know where she was at, and if she was safe. He headed towards the door on the other side of his bed. Just as he opens it the woman he wanted to see, Belle, was standing there.

"Professor said that you were waking up"

"Belle, where are we?"

"Welcome to Xavier school of the gifted."

 **AN:** **THANKS FOR READING PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE ALL TYPES OF REVIEW ARE WELCOME THE GOOD THE BAD AND THE UGLY.**


End file.
